1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a micromachined ultrasonic transducer array, and more particularly, to a micromachined ultrasonic transducer array in which a dead zone is reduced during tiling of micromachined ultrasonic transducer modules so that uniformity in irradiation of an ultrasonic wave is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micromachined Ultrasonic Transducers (MUTs) are devices for converting electrical signals to ultrasonic signals or vice versa. MUTs may be classified into a piezoelectric micromachined ultrasonic transducer (PMUT), a capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducer (CMUT), a magnetic micromachined ultrasonic transducer (MMUT), etc., according to the type of a conversion method implemented by the MUT. The MUT is coupled with an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) including a drive circuit, forming an MUT module. An MUT array includes a plurality of MUT modules arranged in an array on a printed circuit board and is used in a medical diagnostic imaging system or a sensor.
In an MUT array, when MUT modules are arranged on the same plane, uniformity in irradiation of an ultrasonic wave may be reduced due to a dead zone between neighboring MUT modules and thus sensitivity in measuring an ultrasonic wave may be reduced.